Bez nazwy
Umówiliśmy się na osiemnastą, mieli po mnie przyjechać. Zanim jednak odczepił się od moich słuchawek, bo razem słuchaliśmy muzyki z mojej MP3 idąc do domu, gadaliśmy jeszcze o wspólnej pracy na koniec roku z angielskiego. Chad od pewnego czasu nie dawał mi spokoju. On już miał przygotowany plan co do naszego referatu. Chad był bardzo dobrym uczniem, ale od pewnego czasu został nazwany klasowym dziwolągiem, bo jako jedyny zgłaszał się na każde pytanie nauczyciela. Jego zeszyt był księgą, w której wszystko było, od angielskiego po architekturę grecką. Więc o referat z anglika nie musiałem się martwić. Wróciłem do domu, gdy Chad upewnił się dziesiąty raz z rzędu, czy dobrze zapisał godzinę na którą się umówiliśmy do pizzerii. W kuchni paliło się światło, a z otwartej lodówki wystawał gruby zad Barry'ego, który głośno sapał wyciągając puszkę piwa z czteropaku. Krzyknąłem, że wróciłem, i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi mojego pokoju, rzucając się na łóżko twarzą w poduszkę zamykając oczy. W oddali dobiegł mnie bardzo nieprzyjemny odgłos wypuszczania gazów przez Barry'ego. - Może, byś się opanował trochę – warknąłem podnosząc głowę z poduszki. – Nie jesteś tu sam. - Zamknij się szczeniaku – odpowiedział Barry, przełączając kanał w telewizorze. Ręka sama zacisnęła mi się w pięść, a ciśnienie podskoczyło do dwustu. Tak bardzo denerwował mnie ten facet, że miałem już kilka razy ochotę powiedzieć mu co o nim myślę. Jednak to mama zazwyczaj hamowała mnie, kiedy to otwierałem usta, wtedy dostrzegałem, że się go boi. Kiedyś dojrzałem na jej twarzy delikatny siniec, gdy zapytałem co jej się stało, popłakała się i wydukała, że się potknęła i uderzyła w komodę. Ale ja już wiedziałem co się naprawdę stało. Wtedy Barry uderzył ją po raz pierwszy, ale płacz mojej mamy słyszałem też kilka razy w nocy, wtedy to i mi zbierało się do płaczu. Do domu wrócił Ed kiedy buszowałem w kuchni, za czymś do jedzenia. Była trzecia, a z Chadem umówiłem się na szóstą. Gdy znalazłem w lodówce kilka plasterków sera, Ed skarżył się ojcu: - Znów wylądowałem na dywaniku u dyrektora. Barry chrząknął, na znak, że słyszy. - Pobiłem grubasa Sternberga – powiedział Ed, jakby jego ojciec zapytał: „za co?”. - Powiedział nauczycielce, że spisałem pracę domową, a ta postawiła mi lufę. Musiałem się zemścić. Barry znów chrząknął zupełnie jak prosiak, a potem powiedział: - Mocno mu dołożyłeś? - Ładne kazanie, może jeszcze pokażesz mu nowy cios – powiedziałem wychodząc z kuchni, mając na talerzu trzy kanapki z serem i herbatę, wchodząc do swojego pokoju. Barry coś tam wysapał: „nie mów mi na Ty”, ale zignorowałem to mimo uszu. Ed gdzieś po półgodzinie wybiegł z domu trzaskając drzwiami, a Barry wszedł do mojego pokoju zataczając się jak sęp do padliny, podchodząc do mnie (waliło od niego piwskiem jak z gorzelni) prosił, gdzie prosił chciał trochę forsy. - Daj mi spokój człowieku – warknąłem nie patrząc na niego. – Proszę cię, opuść to pomieszczenie, bo śmierdzisz na kilometr. Po kolejnej próbie wymuszenia pieniędzy, Barry próbował pacnąć mnie w tył głowy otwartą dłonią, ale zdążyłem się uchylić tak, że machnął ręką po nicości delikatnie muskając kilka moich włosów. Po kilku minutach sterczenia nade mną wyszedł siadając przy kuchennym stole. Mama wróciła ze sprzątania u pani Burger po nie mniej półgodzinie. Tak ja co dzień Barry wysępił od niej kilka groszy wychodząc z domu nucąc pod nosem jakąś melodie, dumny z siebie. - I jak tam w pracy? – zapytałem zaglądając do kuchni. Mama coś już mieszkała w garnku. - Witaj kochanie, dobrze. Mam dla was niespodziankę, ale powiem przy obiedzie. - Sorki mama, ale ja nie będę jadł. Chad zaprosił mnie do pizzerii. - To bardzo miło z jego strony. - Jego ojciec zaproponował mu ten wypad, ale jest strasznym nudziarzem. Więc Chad zaprosił mnie dla towarzystwa. Mama nagle się uśmiechnęła mówiąc: - Twój ojciec był duszą towarzystwa, zawsze umiał zabawiać ludzi – nagle spoważniała, robiąc taką minę jakby powiedziała coś za dużo. - Mamo, jaki on był? – zapytałem. – Nigdy nic o nim nie mówisz, a jak coś to bardzo krótko. - A wiesz, mój szef z knajpy zaproponował mi awans, jako księgowa. Pani Marvell stara księgowa poszła na emeryturę, a ja mam odpowiednie klasyfikacje, więc się zgodziłam – tu się uśmiechnęła – pomyślałam, że taka druga okazja może się nie powtórzyć. Miałam powiedzieć wam to przy kolacji, ale ty idziesz z Chadem, więc. Znowu to zrobiła. Znowu zmieniła temat. Zawsze tak robi jak pytał o tatę. Nie wiedziałem dlaczego tak robi. Czy mój ojciec był jakimś kryminalistą, że nie chciała abym o nim coś wiedział. A może jakimś tajnym agentem z tajną kartoteką, a nie upoważnieni nic nie powinni wiedzieć na ten temat, bo byli by w wielkim niebezpieczeństwie, gdyby się o nim dowiedzieli. O moim ojcu wiedziałem tylko tyle, że byłem do niego bardzo podobny i, że umarł gdy miałem pół roku. -Mamo ja nie mam już ośmiu lat – powiedziałem po chwili milczenia. – Przecież mi możesz powiedzieć, co się stało z moim tatą. Kategoria:Montez Kategoria:Opowiadania 2014